kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Generations
"We must begin a new...We must begin another...We must begin the next generation!" '' --Tagline ' Kingdom Hearts: Generations '''is an upcoming manga series created by Baransu17. This non-canon story takes places after Kingdom Hearts II which includes Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, & Goofy protecting newly discovered worlds from the new Organization XIII which mysteriously popped out of nowhere. Plot Kingdom Hearts: Generations will take place a year after Kingdom Hearts II. Sora and his friends are sent by Master Yen-Sid to find 24 new Keybladers with the help of three new Keybladers Baransu, Yami, & Hikari in order to prevent the new Organization XIII from getting towards their mysterious goal. Each member of Organization XIII will be wielding Keyblades of their own. Characters Destiny Islands: *Sora (KHG) *Riku (KHG) *Kairi (KHG) Mysterious Tower: *Baransu *Master Yen-Sid Twilight Town: *Yami (KHG) *Hikari (KHG) *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Rai *Fuu *Vivi Disney Castle: *King Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy *Brooms *Queen Mickey *Pluto *Chip & Dale Tower of Heaven: *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilla *Erza Scarlet *Happy *Juvia *Jellal Fernades (Zeref) More characters coming soon... Soul Society/Karakura Town: *Ichigo Kurosaki (KHG) *Rukia Kuchiki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Izuru Kira *Orihime Inoue *Uryu Issida *Yastoda "Chad" Sado *Kisuke Urahara *Isshin Kurosaki *Byakuya Kuchihi *Sosuke Aizen More characters coming soon... Thunder Mesa: *Melanie Ravenswood *Robert Ravenswood (Phantom of the Manor) More characters coming soon... Water 7/Enies Lobby: *Monkey D. Luffy *Roranoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp (Sogeking) *Sanji *Tony-Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Rob Lucci More characters coming soon... Tokonosu City: *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Alice Maresato *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Shizkua Marikawa *Zeke *Koichi Shido More characters coming soon... Argon City: *Beck *TRON *Esoj More characters coming soon... Central City: *Edward "Ed" Elric *Alphonse "Al" Elric *Father More characters coming soon... Beat City: *Arpegius *Stella *Octave *Baryl *Shep *Earl de Darkwood *Darkwood Clan Land of Fire: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha (KHG) *Axel Strife *Hinata Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Lady Tsunade *Sai *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyuga *Tobi More characters coming soon... Mars System: *Spike Spiegal *Jet Black *Faye Valentine *Edward *Vicious More characters coming soon... Radiant Garden: *Merlin *Lea *Emdy *Leon *Yuffie *Aerith *Cid More characters coming soon... The World That Never Was: *Xehanort (KHG) *Braig *Isa *Rould (KHG) *Lumiara *Elenar *Zeref *Sosuke Aizen *Tobi *Earl de Darkwood *Rob Lucci *Robert Ravenswood *Father (KHG) *Esoj *Vicious *Koichi Shido Organization XIII (KHG) Members *Member I: Xehanort (KHG); The complete being of Xemnas. Keyblade: Another No Name *Member II: Braig; The complete being of Xigbar. Keyblade: Fatal Crest *Member III: Isa; The complete being of Saix. Keyblade: Darkgnaw *Member IV: Rould (KHG); The complete being of Luxord. Keyblade: Rejection of Fate *Member V: Lumiara; The complete being of Marluxia. Keyblade: Ultima Darkness *Member VI: Elenar; The complete being of Larxene. Keyblade: Ultima Weapon (KHG) *Member VII: Zeref; Joined the Organization for its darkness and expanding his dark magic throughout the worlds. Keyblade: Keyblade of People's Hearts *Member VIII: Sosuke Aizen; Joined the Organization after escaping the Seiretei thanks to Lumiara. Keyblade: True Light's Flight *Member VX: Tobi; Joined the Organization after Pain was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki. Keybalde: Chaos Ripper *Member X: Earl de Darkwood; Joined the Organization in order to create the Darkwood Empire and control certain worlds thoughout Kingdom Hearts. Keyblade: Fates Aligned *Member XI: Rob Lucci; Joined the Organization in order to get the CP9 stronger. Keyblade: Excalibur-Key to Avalon *Member XII: Robert Ravenswood; Joined the Organization to keep his world forever in eternal darkness. Keyblade: Path towards Nightfall *Member XIII: Father (KHG); Joined the Organization to create squads of Heartless & Nobodies to help him find the Philosopher's Stone. Keyblade: Arabian Knight *Member XIV: Esoj; Joined the Organization in order to get more power than ever before. Keyblade: Circuit Scanner *Member XV: Vicious; Joined the Organization so he may obtained immortality through the darkness. Keyblade: Fenrir *Member XVI: Koichi Shido; Joined the Organization so he can have the power to create armies of Heartless & Nobodies for him to command. Keyblade: Two Across Worlds *Destiny Islands: (Kingdom Hearts) *Disney Castle: (Kingdom Hearts) *Twilight Town (KHG): (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) *Mysterious Tower (KHG): (Kingdom Hearts II) *Tower of Heaven: (Fairy Tail) *Soul Society/Karakura Town: (BLEACH) *Thunder Mesa: (Phantom Manor) *Water 7/Enies Lobby: (One Piece) *Tokonosu City: (Highschool of the Dead) *Argon City: (TRON: Uprising) *Central City (KHG): (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Beat City: (Interstella 5555) *Land of Fire: (Naruto: Shippuden) *Mars System: (Cowboy Bebop) *Radiant Garden (KHG): (Kingdom Hearts II) *The World That Never Was: (Kingdom Hearts II) List of Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Way to the Dawn *Destiny Embrace *Master Keeper (KHG) *Shadow Keeper *Seal Crest *Pumpkinhead *Skull Noise *Bond of Flame *Diamond Dust *Chain of Memories *Gravity of Heaven *Gravity of Void *Neo Kingdom Key (KHG) *Heavenly Guide *No Name *Guardian Soul *Dive Wing *End of Pain *Lost Memory *Crown Unlimit *Ultima Keeper *Destiny Fullfilled *One-Winged Angel *Hope Crest *Blue Reawakening *Brightcrest *Neo Light Seeker *Another No Name *Darkgnaw *Ultima Darkness *Ultima Weapon (KHG) *Keyblade of People's Hearts *True Light's Flight *Chaos Ripper *Fates Aligned *Excalibur-Key to Avalon *Path towards Nightfall *Arabian Knight *Circuit Scanner *Fenrir *Two Across The Next Generation Arc Coming soon... The Keyblade Mages Arc Coming soon... Lost Soul Arc Coming soon... Demon Days Arc Coming soon... The Keyblade Pirates Arc Coming soon... The Dead of the World Arc Coming soon... The Renegade Arc Coming soon... Alchemist Crisis Arc Coming soon... Space Music Arc Coming soon... The Shinobi's Code Arc Coming soon... The Bebop Experience Arc Coming soon... Mark of Mastery Games Arc Coming soon... All or Nothing Arc Coming soon... Voice Cast The characters in the manga will also appear in the video game, Kingdom Hearts: Generations. *Haley Joel Osment-Sora *David Gallagher-Riku *Hayden Panettiere-Kairi *Jose Felix-Baransu, Axel Strife *Aleksi Madrigal-Yami *Erika Roach-Hikari *Todd Haberkorn-Natsu Dragneel *Newman Pittman-Gray Fullbuster, Robert Ravenswood *Cherami Leigh-Lucy Heartfilla *Colleen Clinkenbeard-Erza Scarlet, Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch-Ichigo Kurosaki *Michelle Ruff-Rukia Kuchiki *Grant George-Izuru Kira *Steve Staley-Toshirio Hitsugaya, Neji Hyuga *Maile Flanagan-Naruto Uzumaki *Yuri Lowenthal-Sasuke Uchiha *Stephanie Sheh-Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Leraldo Anzaldua-Takashi Komuro *Jessica Boone-Rei Miyamoto, Melanie Ravenswood *Taylor Hannah-Saeko Busujima *Brittney Karbowski-Alice Maresato *Zachary Freitas-Arpegius, Hayner *Snoop Lion-Octave *Priscilla Malagon-Stella *Quinton Flynn-Lea *Christopher Lloyd-Earl de Darkwood *Elijah Wood-Beck, Shep *Benjamin Diskin-Xehanort, Sai *James Patrick Stuart-Braig *Kirk Thornton-Isa *Ryan O' Donohue-Emdy, Baryl *Robin Atkin Downes-Rould *Keith Ferguson-Luminara, Zeref *Shanelle Gray-Elenar *Max Everett-Esoj More characters coming soon... Trivia *Baransu, Yami, & Hikari will take a striking resemblance of the creator of the manga along with his friends. *This will be the first fan-made Kingdom Hearts series in the wikia to introduce Highschool of the Dead, Cowboy Bebop, Interstella 5555, Phantom Manor, One Piece, TRON: Uprising, and Fairy Tail. *Xehanort will appear in his younger form from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance & will be sporting a new Keyblade. *There will be references from different shows and movies such as Star Wars, Transformers, Terminator, & Water World. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Generations Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of categorization